Samhain
by Ferowyn
Summary: In der Nacht, in der die Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod verschwimmt, besucht ein Mann, der alle Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, verloren hat, die Gräber dieser Personen ... Slash


Samhain.

Er schluckte.

Wie jedes Jahr an diesem Tag kam er hierher.

Er stand vor dem schmiedeeisernen Tor. Es war verschlossen und abgesperrt, doch einem Zauberer bereitete das keine Probleme.

Es war früher Abend, doch um diese Jahreszeit wurde es schon früh dunkel und da schwarze Wolken über den Himmel jagten waren die roten Lichter, welche zwischen den Bäumen brannten, die einzigen Farbkleckse in der Dunkelheit. Allerheiligen war noch nicht lange vorbei, und viele Muggle hatten Kerzen bei den Verstorbenen hinterlassen.

Er würde das heute tun.

Noch regnete es nicht, doch die drückend schwüle Luft kündigte das kommende Gewitter schon seit Stunden an. Vielleicht würde auch der erste Schnee fallen. Es wurde schon früh Winter dieses Jahr …

Er atmete tief durch, dann überwand er sich. Zog den Zauberstab aus der Jackentasche und schwang ihn kurz. Es klickte und das Schloss öffnete sich.

Nach einem letzten vorsichtigen Blick, um sicherzugehen, dass ihn niemand sah, schob er das Tor einen Spalt auf und schlüpfte hindurch. Hinter sich schloss er wieder ab.

Er war dünn geworden, ausgemergelt.

Müde ging er zwischen den Gräberreihen entlang.

Eine leicht gebückte Gestalt in schwarzem Kapuzenmantel, er verschmolz regelrecht mit der Dunkelheit um sich herum. Und das war ihm nur recht.

Langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, musste sich zu jedem einzelnen Schritt überwinden. Dieser Ort war der schönste und schrecklichste den er kannte zugleich. Er kam nur an Samhain hierher, denn dann öffnete sich der Schleier zwischen den Welten. Die Muggle mochten das für Aberglauben halten, doch Zauberer wussten, dass es wahr war. Deshalb kam er. So konnte er ihnen wenigstens einmal im Jahr nahe sein.

Leise knirschte der Kies unter seinen Stiefeln.

Er trug seine beste Kleidung, doch auch die war zugegebenermaßen schäbig.

Alle drängten ihn ständig dazu, sich endlich einmal etwas zu leisten. So viel hatte er geerbt. Er weigerte sich jedoch. Dieses Geld würde er nicht ausgeben. Das einzige was er in Anspruch nahm waren das Haus und Essen. Irgendwo musste er ja vor sich hinvegetieren.

Er stoppte kurz, bevor er um eine Ecke bog und zwei Gräber weiter stehen blieb.

Mit einem nachlässigen Schlenker beschwor er zwei Blumen herauf. Weiße Lilien. Ihre Lieblingsblumen.

Er schluckte hörbar, bevor er sich niederkniete und die Blumen auf die trockene Erde legte.

Dann griff er in seine Jackentasche und holte zwei Kerzen heraus. Er tauschte sie gegen die alten aus und entzündete sie mit einem gemurmelten _Incendio_.

Stumme Tränen rannen seine bleichen Wangen hinunter, als er seine Hände gegen den dunkelgrauen Stein legte.

Als hätte der Himmel nur darauf gewartet begann es in diesem Moment zu regnen. Erst nur leicht, doch es wurde schnell heftiger.

Ihn kümmerte es nicht. Er kniete nur da, die Handflächen gegen den kühlen Marmor gedrückt, und wartete. Wartete dass die Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod verschwamm.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er da kniete, als der Himmel vom ersten Blitz grell erleuchtet wurde und einige Minuten später ein grollender Donner folgte.

Im selben Moment begann es.

Wäre er nicht so gefangen in seinen Erinnerungen und begierig darauf, die Menschen, die er liebte, wieder zu spüren würde er wohl denken, die Magie mache sich einen Spaß daraus, Samhain jedes Jahr mit Naturereignissen einzuleiten. Vielleicht stimmte es ja auch.

Aber in diesem Moment war es ihm egal.

Glücklich ließ er sich in die warmen Umarmungen fallen.

Die beiden waren körperlich nicht anwesend, doch er spürte, wie sich ihre Liebe tröstend um seinen Geist legte. Seine Gedanken klammerten sich regelrecht an ihnen fest. Der Abschied würde zwar umso schwerer werden, doch dafür lebte er das ganze Jahr. Für ein bisschen Zeit mit ihnen.

Lange stand er an dem Doppelgrab, bis er sich schließlich schweren Herzens von dem Stein löste.

Obwohl immer noch ein Echo ihrer Liebe in ihm nachklang fühlte er sich leer und kalt.

Doch bevor ihn die Tränen wieder besiegen konnten wandte er sich dem nächsten Stein zu, gleichzeitig unglücklich über den Verlust und voll freudiger Erwartung auf die nächste Umarmung.

Und kaum hatte er seine Hand an den schwarzen Marmor gelegt füllte ihn die Liebe eines weiteren Verstorbenen. Nicht so ruhig und besorgt wie die der anderen beiden zuvor, sondern ungestüm und wie ein Wirbelwind, doch auf ihre eigene Art beruhigend.

„Oh Sirius.", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme und genoss die Anwesenheit des Schwarzhaarigen. Er war so unglücklich gewesen, zuletzt, als er eingesperrt im Grimmauldplatz darauf gewartet hatte, etwas tun zu können. Außerdem hatte Askaban ihm furchtbar zugesetzt. Hoffentlich ging es ihm jetzt, wo auch immer er war, besser.

Ein tiefes Lachen erfüllte seinen Geist.

Auch bei diesem Grab verweilte er lange, bis er sich schließlich losriss.

Eine letzte warme Umarmung und eine mentale Kopfnuss zum Abschied, dann löste er die Verbindung zu dem schwarzen Stein.

Zwischen lachen und weinen schwankend, war das doch so typisch für Sirius gewesen, stand er im strömenden Regen auf dem Kiesweg zwischen den Gräbern, immer wieder zuckte ein Blitz über den Himmel, gefolgt von einem lauten Donner.

Schließlich überwand er sich und beschwor auch für den letzten Black eine Blume herauf, eine blutrote wilde Tulpe. Magisch. Er wusste, der andere mochte diese Pflanzen.

Dann tauschte er auch seine Kerze aus und entzündete die neue.

Das flackernde Licht ließ ihn die Aufschrift auf dem schwarzen Stein erkennen, obwohl er genau wusste, was dort stand.

_Sirius Black_

_1959 – 1996_

Nur ein Name und die Jahreszahlen.

Mehr hatte ihm das Ministerium nicht zugestanden. Seine Unschuld war bewiesen worden, doch der Minister hatte das nicht öffentlich gemacht. Lediglich ein leeres Grab hatte er erlaubt, damit die Hinterbliebenen trauern konnten. Mitten im Krieg hatte er es sich nicht leisten können, dass die Zauberer von einem so gravierenden Fehler erfuhren.

Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu dem ersten Grab und er las auch diese Aufschrift ein weiteres Mal.

_Hier ruhen_

_James Potter_

_27.03.1960 - 31.10.1981_

_Lily Potter geb. Evans_

_30.01.1960 - 31.10.1981_

_Das Sichtbare ist vergangen._

_Es bleiben die Liebe und die Erinnerung._

Das Gewitter kam nun immer näher, und der Regen wandelte sich langsam in Schnee. Der Wind wurde zu einem ausgewachsenen Sturm und die Abstände zwischen den Blitzen immer kleiner.

Je näher es auf Mitternacht zuging, desto heftiger tobte die Natur.

Er schluckte und beschwor eine letzte Blume herauf. Eine schwarze Rose.

Ein Grab wartete noch auf ihn.

Der Mensch, den er in seinem Leben am meisten geliebt hatte.

Sein Herz schlug schneller als er sich auch hier um eine neue Kerze kümmerte und sich schließlich dem Stein zuwandte. Er war weiß und kaum bearbeitet.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Finger zitterten, als er sie langsam auf die raue Oberfläche legte. Sie war wild, wie er.

Als hätte der andere es kaum erwarten können schlangen sich sofort kräftige Arme um seinen Geist und die Liebe dieses Mannes füllte seinen ganzen Körper aus.

Eine Stunde verbrachte er so, bis die Präsenz des anderen langsam immer schwächer wurde. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich an diese Liebe zu klammern, doch langsam schloss sich das Tor zwischen diesen beiden Welten und um ein Uhr war er wieder alleine.

Bitter schluchzend brach er zusammen.

Es wurde jedes Jahr schwerer und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich aufgeben zu dürfen.

Die Leere, die ihn nun ausfüllte, ließ ihn einen Entschluss fassen.

Er würde seinen Schwur brechen.

Obwohl er so den Mann, der ihm die Welt bedeutet hatte, hintergehen würde, verebbten seine Schluchzer bei dieser Aussicht.

Das Gewitter, welches sich in einen wahren Schneesturm verwandelt hatte, war nun direkt über ihm und er wusste, er musste nur seinen warmen Umhang ausziehen, den Zauberstab aus der Hand legen und sich der Natur überlassen.

Fast schon lächelnd schlüpfte er hastig aus der warmen Kleidung und kniete sich darauf, seinen Stab legte er neben die Rose.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Kälte und die Müdigkeit in seinen ausgemergelten Körper krochen.

Seine Augen hefteten sich auf die Inschrift, die den weißen Stein zierte.

_In Gedenken an_

_Harry James Potter_

_31.07.1980 – 11.08.1998_

_Geliebt, beweint und unvergessen_

_Freund, Geliebter, Schüler_

Er hatte sich in den jungen Mann verliebt und sie hatten dessen siebtes Schuljahr Seite an Seite verbracht, doch ihre geplante Hochzeit hatte nie stattgefunden, da Harry im Endkampf tödlich verletzt worden war. Und nachdem er Voldemort endgültig aus dem Leben gerissen hatte war er in den Armen seines Geliebten gestorben, ihm mit letzter Kraft einen Schwur abnehmend: Weiterzuleben.

Doch er konnte nicht mehr.

Der Sterbende fixierte das vorletzte Wort der Inschrift, während sein Blick langsam verschwamm und er schließlich nichts mehr sah.

Eine warme, liebevolle Umarmung empfing ihn.

Harry Potters Verlobter hatte sein letztes Versprechen gebrochen.

Der Gärtner, welcher am nächsten Morgen die Wege zwischen den Gräbern vom Schnee reinigte schrie überrascht auf, als sich eine Schneewehe als Mensch herausstellte.

Leichenblass war der Erfrorene, doch ein leichtes Lächeln zierte die blauen Lippen. Er lag quer über einem der Gräber. Es war das eines Achtzehnjährigen, er erinnerte sich noch gut an das Begräbnis vor einigen Jahren. Die Trauergemeinde war riesig gewesen, und einige von ihnen hatten seltsame Kleidung getragen. Er seufzte, dann gab er den Zuständigen Bescheid, dass der Schneesturm ein Opfer gefordert hatte.

Wenige Tage später wurde der Mann zu Grabe getragen, sein Sarg kam zu Harry Potters' und die Inschrift wurde vervollständigt.

_Remus Lupin_

_10.03.1960 - 02.05.2005_

_Im Tode vereint_


End file.
